All Over Him
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #39! Dean X OC. "Imagine Dean getting all jealous because you're patching Sam up and 'you're all over him'." Rated M for a reason! R & R!


"Stay still, Sam!" Haven scolded. She pressed a hand to his chest as she finished stitching the younger Winchester's wound. Dean sat in the corner of the motel room, watching with a pissed off look on his face. Haven was way to close to Sam. "There. All done." She brushed some hair from Sam's forehead and smiled. That was the last straw for Dean.

"I'm going out," he growled, walking out the door. Haven looked to Sam worriedly.

"Go after him. I can bandage the rest myself," Sam told her. Haven rushed out of the motel room.

"Dean!" He kept walking. "Dean!" she yelled as she ran after him. He turned and glared when she grabbed his wrist.

"Go back to Sam. You can be all over him again without me there," he spat. She was taken aback.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't all over him! I was patching him up like I do for both of you!" she said back. She was getting really pissed. "I don't know what your problem is-" She gasped as her back hit the metal of the Impala.

"My problem," Dean growled, "is that I don't want the woman that I want getting handsy with my little brother." Before Haven got the chance to reply, Dean's lips were on hers. She gasped and the male hunter's tongue seized the opportunity. Haven let out a soft moan before pushing Dean back.

"What does this mean?" she asked quietly. The Winchester looked down at her.

"I want you, Haven. I don't want anyone else, not even Sammy or Cas, to touch you. I want you to be mine alone," he told her.

"Took you long enough," she replied, grabbing his face and yanking him into another kiss. He grabbed her legs, wrapped then around his waist, and carried her to the hood of the car. "What are you doing?" she asked breathily.

"I'm gonna take you right here on my car to prove my point," he said with a smirk. Haven blushed but gave in to the kiss he pressed to her lips.

"But we're outside. Someone might see us," She said against his lips.

"Don't care," Dean said, unbuttoning her flannel shirt. He smirked when he saw that her normal tank top was missing and there was just a bra underneath.

"I need to do laundry, okay?" Haven said as she blushed. Dean laughed.

"It's working to my advantage tonight. Are you out of panties, too?" he asked. Haven's blush deepened and Dean groaned. "You're gonna kill me."

"At least you'll die happy, right?" Haven laughed. He captured her lips again as his hands slid from her shoulders and down over her torso. She moaned into his mouth. Her hands slipped under his shirt and over his toned chest and stomach. He let out a lust-filled growl as her fingers brushed over his nipples.

"I'm done teasing," he growled against her neck. Her hands slid to his jeans.

"Then get to it, Winchester," she ordered. He did just that, undoing her belt and jeans. She bit her lip as he yanked her jeans down to her ankles. She returned the favor of undoing his jeans and gasped as cold metal touched her bare ass. Dean moaned loudly when her hand wrapped around his hardened member. After a couple of strokes, Dean pushed Haven's hand away. He then pulled her body forward until she was sitting on the very edge of the hood.

"Ready?" the male hunter asked. His lips moved to Haven's neck. Haven nodded as her arms slid around Dean's neck and her legs hooked around his waist. He wasted no time burying himself to the hilt. Both hunters moaned at the feeling.

"So tight," Dean growled into Haven's neck.

"Damn it, Dean! Move!" she groaned, grinding forward. Dean was happy to do as she'd ordered. His pace was hard and fast.

"Haven..." Dean groaned. She threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging harshly as she moved with him. She let out a whimper as Dean sped up. His hands moved to her hips and he held her as he slammed into her. Haven felt the heat coiling in her abdomen. She buried her face in Dean's neck.

"So close, Dean," she moaned into his ear.

"Me, too," he growled out. One of his hands slid between them to find her clit. He circled it twice and that had her exploding around him. She moaned his name loudly as she held onto him tightly, spasming around him. Dean thrusted a few more times before he pulled out of her and released over the Impala's grille. He slumped against her and she kissed his neck softly.

"I should probably put my pants back on," she said, laughing softly.

"I already can't wait to take them off again," Dean smirked. He pressed a lazy kiss to Haven's lips. She gently pushed him away and got dressed.

"Should you tell Sam we had sex on your car?" Haven asked with a smirk of her own.

"Nah. Just tell him we made up. Go on inside. I've got to clean up," he replied. Haven turned toward their room and gasped as Dean's hand collided with her ass. She turned and he winked. This was definitely the start of something good.


End file.
